


Moonlit Moments

by NoxIrradiata



Series: Arse-istance Is Required! [1]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxIrradiata/pseuds/NoxIrradiata
Summary: Governor Ferguson requires assistance in the office. Will our heroine be up for the challenge? :)





	1. The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the opening installment (and very first fic, ever!) of my series: Arse-istance Is Required! :) 
> 
> Thank you so much to all the inspiring ladies of the Joan Ferguson and FreakyTits fandoms! Your incredible fics are what motivated me to write one of my own. 
> 
> Extra special "Thank You!!!" to Duchess for her guidance, encouragement, and enthusiasm for our shared interests. :D
> 
> Merry Christmas, you filthy animals!

 

*************

 

Bronze skin. Wavy, dark hair. Proud, square chin, and a jawline carved from granite. He was quite attractive, I noted. The muscular guard stood completely still, staring straight ahead, hands clasped, with his back to the closed door of the adjacent office. I sat slightly behind and to his right, patiently waiting to be summoned into the next room. Doubting I’d be detected from this angle, I continued to rove my curious gaze over his rugged features. Sweeping lower, I caught a glimpse of tribal tattoos peeking from underneath crisp white shirt sleeves; sleeves which barely contained rippling biceps. Quite attractive indeed, if sculpted beef cake was what did it for you, but chiseled masculinity had never been my thing.

The statue suddenly came to life, turning to face me, and with lips curving into an amused smile, he asked, _“Something I can help you with, miss?”_

An embarrassed laugh bubbled to the surface. _“Oh, wow. No, sorry…I…I was just…umm...”_

_“Don’t worry about it.” He grinned broadly and jerked a thumb towards the Governor’s office. “You here to interview for the assistant job, then?”_

I nodded.

_“Well, good luck.”_ The glowing smile vanished and a decidedly grim one appeared in its place _. “Gonna need it. She’s been through two assistants in the past month alone. Reckon she eats ‘em for breakfast. My advice? I’d run while you still can, eh?”_

And with that, the door behind him opened and a striking (albeit somewhat scruffy) brunette with feathery bangs and heavy eyeshadow stepped through. _“Hey, cutie. You come here often?”_ Her tongue flicked playfully against her teeth as she sauntered over to me.

_“That’s enough, Doyle. Let’s go.”_

_“Relax, Mr. J! I’m just bein’ friendly.”_

_“Move it, Franky. Now.”_ He gripped the inmate by one of her slender, tattooed arms, and began to steer her from the room. Reaching the doorway, he paused. _“Stay there, Franky.”_ Quickly striding to my chair, he leaned in and softly offered encouragement, _“Look, forget what I said, eh? You’re gonna do great. She’s not that bad.”_ Warmth had returned to his smile. _“Bit of a pussycat, really, the Gov. Just gotta know where to scratch her_.” A mischievous wink, a reassuring squeeze of my shoulder, and he disappeared down the corridor, dragging the struggling prisoner by the elbow. _“Faack off! I can walk!”_

*************

_“Okay, Tori. She’s ready for you now. Follow me, please.”_ I recognized the kind voice instantly as the same one that had called several days ago to schedule this appointment. The petite, doll-like woman it belonged to licked her lips nervously as she escorted me into the Governor’s office.

An imposing figure stood across the room, serenely gazing out an expansive window at the austere prison courtyard below, looking for all the world like a Queen surveying her domain from high castle walls. She was exceptionally tall, at least six feet, and probably well over that mark if the extra inches provided by her brightly polished heels were included in the calculation. Sunlight glinted on glossy dark hair, woven through with silver streaks, and pulled into a pristine bun. This Queen, I mused, wore a crown of obsidian and steel.

_“Ms. Tori Hartley here to see you, Governor.”_

_“Thank you, Ms. Bennett.”_ The Deputy was dismissed with a curt nod.

For the second time today, I saw a statue come to life, and this one was certainly more alluring than the first! The marble Goddess turned from her post at the window and strode towards a black leather throne awaiting her behind an immaculate desk. She was clad in a flawlessly pressed uniform jacket, flaring gracefully where it caressed generous, swaying hips, and flowing over a pair of impeccably tailored trousers. Hugging her curves almost obscenely, the trousers swelled across beautifully rounded (and pleasingly large, I noted joyfully!) buttocks.

_“Please, Victoria, take a seat.”_

_“Thank you, Ma’am. It’s…uh…it’s Tori, actually.”_

_“I’m sorry?”_

We both remained standing, at an awkward impasse **.**

_“My name’s Tori. I mean, well, it’s Victoria…”_ Lowering my head immediately to shield myself from the scorching glare of dark, fiery eyes, I continued, _“…but everyone calls me Tori.”_ Head still bowed, several long and uncomfortable seconds ticked by in relative silence, save for the noise of me scratching and fidgeting with the buttons of my ruffled blouse (For fuck’s sake! The texture was driving me crazy!). Eventually I found my voice again, _“You can call me…whatever you prefer, Ms. Fer-…Governor...Ma’am.”_ God, what was wrong with me today?! Wincing slightly, I finally looked up and smiled hopefully.

Governor Ferguson arched one perfectly shaped eyebrow at me quizzically, before huffing through her regal nostrils (In annoyance? In amusement? Both?) and tugging at the hem of her jacket. She bent over, gifting me with a spectacular view, and retrieved a folder from within her filing cabinet. Momentarily entranced, my imagination conjured fantasies of pale, pillowy cheeks…my hands kneading them firmly…slowly spreading them apart…tongue trailing between them gently, reverently… FUCK! Searing heat from an intensely burning gaze had returned to my face, informing me that my daydream had gone on for a fraction of a second too long, and I’d just been caught staring hungrily at her magnificent arse. Glittering eyes locked on to mine fiercely, drilling into my skull, searching my thoughts. The arousal and adrenaline surging through my veins boosted my confidence and I didn’t look away. A nearly imperceptible smirk formed on the Governor’s full lips, disappearing so quickly that I wasn’t sure I’d even seen it. She now wore a completely neutral expression on her cool, marble mask. Elegant fingers gestured towards a chair opposite her gleaming black desk. _“Please. Take a seat.”_ This time I obeyed.

The interview began in earnest now; wave upon wave of relentless inquiries (starting with routine questions about availability and previous work history, before gradually escalating to rather invasive personal ones) allowed plenty of time to closely observe the commanding woman sitting across from me. Chocolate eyes, considerably softer than the roaring black flames that had threatened to consume me earlier, danced beneath expressive brows. Strong, sharp features adorned a handsome face, framed by adorably large ears. A wickedly clever tongue, perfect diction, and a deep, sultry voice combined to cast a hypnotic spell. She was truly stunning.

Seemingly satisfied with my answers, the arduous interrogation drew to an abrupt close. I was instructed to complete all the requisite onboarding paperwork with Ms. Bennett before I left for the day, and to report to the compound tomorrow morning at 0600. Feeling slightly bewildered, though not enough to dampen my bubbling excitement, I thanked the Governor enthusiastically. She bestowed the tiniest glimpse of a smile upon me and nodded towards the door.

_“Oh, one more thing, Vic-Tor-i-a…”_

Fingers millimeters from descending on the door handle, I spun around obediently. _“Yes, Governor?”_

_“You may want to do something about…that.”_ She flicked her wrist as if holding an invisible sword and indicated my chest with a fluttering hand. A deep blush crept over my skin; apparently, I’d managed to claw open not one, not two, but THREE blouse buttons during my earlier scratching fit. For a fleeting instant, sparkling mirth shone genuinely from Governor Ferguson’s eyes. Her mask slid back into place and she indicated the door once more with a nod. _“That’s all.”_

_*********_

 

 


	2. Welcome To Wentworth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you afraid of The Dark?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration hit me and I had to change the title of this fic to Moonlit Moments because, well, you'll see. :D
> 
> Duchess, thank you so much for your continued inspiration, encouragement, knowledge of "science", and love of dark chocolate! :)
> 
> ***WARNING****
> 
> This chapter is not going to be for everyone. Look away now if you're squeamish. If you're on "Team Freak", come and get it!
> 
> <3,  
> Nox

**********

Pulling into the parking lot of Wentworth Correctional Center at 0540, the first silver rays of dawn were beginning to slice through ominous clouds. The fluorescent glow from harshly buzzing floodlights was reflected into pools of water from last night’s heavy rainfall. Razor wire sat atop twelve-foot concrete walls, studded by omnipresent surveillance cameras, silent gargoyles vigilantly observing everyone and everything within. God, this place looked grim. Fitting, as it was a prison after all, I reminded myself. I’d just accepted a position at this Maximum Security facility the day before, and now here I was, sitting in my car, wondering what I was getting myself into. Well, I certainly knew what I HOPED I’d be getting myself (ahem!) into. Smiling at my own joke, apprehension was replaced by the same bubbling excitement I’d felt yesterday; the gloomy compound seemed almost inviting as I remembered who it was that I’d be working for.

Governor Ferguson had captivated my consciousness throughout the night. To be honest, I was a little surprised she decided to hire me after my series of flustered missteps. Being in the presence of a woman I found attractive was always a visceral experience for me, but yesterday’s embarrassing borderline meltdown was highly unusual behavior, and I was determined to do a better job of keeping my shit together from here on out. Especially considering, from what I’d gathered during the lengthy interview, the Governor highly valued composure and discipline, both in herself and in those she chose to surround herself with.

 

*TAP TAP*

 

Fingers drumming sharply on my drivers-side window snapped me to attention. Startled, I turned to see the Governor peering down at me. I shuddered so violently that one hand flew out, collided with the steering wheel and sounded the horn, while the other hurled my phone against the dashboard. The phone ricocheted off the dash, very nearly striking me in the face (!!!), and fell onto the passenger seat. Excellent, Tori, fucking excellent. JESUS!!! Where had she even come from?! Heart thumping wildly against my ribs, I took a deep breath, and killed the engine.

Her lips curled slowly into a predatory grin, drawing back to reveal white teeth gleaming eerily under the dying moonlight. She was evidently quite pleased with herself for scaring the shit out of me. Anger flared briefly in my chest. It was too damn early in the morning for this! Taking another deep, calming breath, and retrieving my phone, I gathered the remainder of my things, opened the door and stepped out.

_“Good morning, Governor.”_ Still visibly shaken, and slightly angry, I did my best to greet her politely. Suspecting I looked very much like an indignant puppy, tiny hackles bristling in a laughable display of challenge to her Alpha, and half-expecting a reprimand, I was surprised to receive an eyebrow cocked in approval instead.

_“Good morning, Victoria.”_ Her tone was…I couldn’t quite place it…tender? No. Warm? Sort of. Whatever it was, her voice carried a note of what I’d call something approaching fondness. She pointed to the pair of small boxes awkwardly tucked beneath my arm. _“May I?”_

All trace of anger gone now, I nodded and handed them to her, readjusted my purse, and smiled appreciatively. She gallantly swept her free hand out in front of her, _“After you.”_

What game was this? One that I was woefully unprepared to play, no doubt. We silently crossed the parking lot together and entered the prison.

 

In the reception area, we were signed in by a hulking, somewhat disheveled guard, wearing a surly frown. _”Did you have trouble dressing this morning_ , _Mr. Fletcher?”_ The Governor’s dislike for him was palpable, and trusting her judgement instinctively, I decided I didn’t like him either. The Neanderthal grunted, tucked in his shirt, before surveying me up and down, and smiled lecherously, _“Welcome to Wentworth.”_    Yep, it was official. Hated him already.

 

*********

 

Battleship grey paint, barren walls, and sparse furniture surrounded me. The starkly appointed office in which I’d waited to be interviewed, separated from the Governor’s by a glass pane, was now my own. Prepared for this, I set about unpacking and arranging some personal items that I’d brought in from home. Well, technically, _she_ brought them in. Smiling to myself, I recalled the unexpectedly considerate offer to carry my belongings. She had so obviously delighted in terrifying me this morning, but had also been kind, chivalrous even. An apex predator with a heart of gold. This woman was endlessly fascinating. Reaching the bottom of the last box, I lovingly extracted several bottles of Purell and neatly arranged them on my desk: Ocean’s Kiss, Sweet Plum, Moonlit Moments, and Coconut Siesta. I don’t recall exactly when or how I’d developed such a devotion to hand sanitizer, but I had quite the collection of fragrances now, and carried some with me nearly everywhere I went, with strategically placed stashes in the car and tucked inside every purse.

The morning passed quickly, as a steady stream of guards began trickling through (it was impossible to reach the Governor’s office without first traversing the length of mine). Politely introducing myself to each in turn, some of these officers were friendly, some virtually ignored me, and more than a few leered at me in the same manner as Fletcher had earlier. Apparently, if a young woman smiles at you and initiates conversation, this is an indication that the “hot little bitch wants it!”, according to what I’d overheard from a particularly repulsive guard called Bakula. My mood was decidedly unpleasant by Noon.

On the bright side, being adjacent to the neighboring room had its advantages. Chief amongst them, was the frequent opportunity to be in close proximity to the Governor herself. She seemed to be constantly in and out; dropping documents off to be filed away, coming and going in response to various summons over the radio, standing in the doorway while berating idioTs for their uTTer incompeTence (which sent an electric pulse of desire straight to my clit every single time), and once to simply perch herself on the edge of my desk for a few precious moments.  

_“I see you’ve made it your own.”_ Standing in our shared doorway, Governor Ferguson snorted derisively, eyes scanning my recent redecoration with mild contempt, before lingering over the quartet of Purell bottles and appraising them with…interest?

_“I had no idea that came in so many varieties.”_ Was it possible we had a shared affinity?

_“Oh! TONS! I have a lot more, but these are just some of my favorites.”_

_“Seems like an unnecessary…indulgence.”_ Sneering words, betrayed by the genuine look of intrigue in her eyes, attempted to slap down my exuberance.

_“Is that a bad thing?”,_ I challenged playfully.

A sharp exhale through her regal nose was the only reply I received.

 

My desk (and my insides!) shook gently, as she slowly lowered herself; the shaking accompanied by a soft thud from both my heart and the impact of her beautiful, plump backside against the polished surface. Woof! Here we go again. Keep it together, Tori. Leaning in closely towards me, hands folded across her lap, she inquired as to how I was settling in so far. The physical warmth radiating from her body was simultaneously intoxicating and comforting, melting away the dark thoughts brought on earlier from this morning’s parade of passive-aggressive cavemen. A twinge of guilt hit me as I considered the hypocrisy of admonishing the brutes for eye-fucking me, while I sat here doing the same thing to the Governor. Did she even like women? Her first name was Joan, I discovered from her name badge, which was now only inches from my face. I examined the letters and wondered if I’d ever have an occasion to speak her name aloud. My now obviously lustful gaze roamed away from the badge, exploring her dark grey uniform jacket, and what appeared to be full, heavy breasts contained beneath it. I couldn’t be sure, but I could certainly imagine…and imagine I did!

A vivid fantasy now playing in my mind’s eye, I saw myself kneeling before this pale Goddess…hands running slowly up her bare stomach…cupping those glorious, heavy breasts and enjoying their weight…the Governor’s clenched fist tangled in my hair, forcefully yanking me to my feet, and dragging my head to her breasts…lips and tongue tenderly caressing an erect nipple…mouth filling with as much of a delicious, milky, white globe as it was possible to stretch my jaws around, suckling and slurping loudly, hungrily…

Hunger. I abruptly snapped out of the fantasy, starving for the first time today for something other than Governor Ferguson’s body. It was now 1300 and neither of us had eaten yet. An idea sprang forth.

_“Would you like to…uh…would you like to have lunch?”_ Despite my nerves, I managed to extend the invitation fairly casually. If I’d stopped right then, I probably would have been okay. But, nope! I suddenly couldn’t stop talking.

_“Lunch together? I mean! No…not like…that…”_ My inner voice was screaming now. *OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD!*  

_“Not…not together, but…umm…I…with_ _me?”_ *ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?! ARE YOU HEARING THIS? JUST. STOP. TALKING.*

_“Would you like to have lunch with me? Or…uh…or something?”_ *PLEASE JUST KILL ME!*

The Governor’s sparkling eyes were staring at me in open amusement, as she asked, _“Or something? Hm?”_ Lips twitching, nostrils fluttering, she seemed to be fighting furiously against the urge to laugh. A battle she won, of course. My offer was coolly, though politely, declined, _“As tempTing as that is, I prefer to eat alone.”_

Reaching across me, she dispensed a squelching pumpful of Moonlit Moments into her palm and rubbed her hands together vigorously. Eyes closing blissfully (please send help!), she inhaled deeply and purred, _“Exquisite.”_ And with that, she stood, straightened her jacket, and retreated into her alcove, hips swaying with the slightest hint of extra emphasis.

Feeling dizzy from lack of food (and blood to my brain!), I prepared to head out in search of sustenance. Squirting a hit of Sweet Plum into my hands, the lascivious squelch sent me careening face-first into images of the Governor reclining on her desk…my head buried between her thighs…inhaling deep, shuddering lungfuls of her potent smell…tongue sliding between drenched folds of glistening velvet skin, circling her clit playfully, before feverishly attacking its underside…driving three fingers into her throbbing, hot, center…relentless assault continuing against her clit, as I shifted position and draped one of her incredibly long legs over my shoulder, enabling even deeper access to her oozing, molten, core…pounding the volcanic caldera until she began to quake uncontrollably, bathing my face in a lava flow of Ocean’s Kiss…

WAIT! WHAT THE FUCK?

I must be a real freak indeed if I was sitting here getting off to thoughts of hand sanitizer! Shaking my head vigorously, I stood and strode from the office, on the hunt for lunch. And fresh air! Immediately! If memory served, there was a pizza shop nearby, and getting out of the compound for a bit sounded like a good idea.

 

 

**********

 

Walking down a silent, carpeted corridor, I suddenly heard a burst of raucous laughter from further down the hallway. Drawing closer, I was able to distinguish a pair of male voices, engaged in spirited banter…the first was Will Jackson, the same “Mr. J” I’d met yesterday…and the other was…?

_“Hate to break it to ya, Fletch, but I reckon you’ve got absolutely no fuckin’ chance, eh? ”_

_“Oh yeah? Fifty bucks says I get Bambi’s number by the end of the week. You wanna have a crack, too? She’s pretty smokin’, mate!”_

_“Do you even know her name?”_

_“Nah, so?”_

_“Fuck off, Fletch.”_

_“Oi! The fuck’s your problem, mate?”_

 

Not this shit again! Pace quickening, I flew past the officers’ recreation room and continued on until I made it outside to the parking lot.

Strolling along, cool breeze ruffling through my hair, I was feeling better already. I’d hated my hair as a child. Thick, often unmanageable, tightly coiled, impossibly stubborn curls (learning to control them as I’d gotten older, the once ferocious mane was now tamed into a cascade of loose ringlets). A gift from my Persian mother. She had also given me large, deep brown eyes, accentuated by almost comically long eyelashes, drawing frequent comparisons to a certain Disney animal. From my Scottish father, I had inherited pale skin, and the occasional fiery auburn strand running through my otherwise dark curls.

***********

 

Returning from lunch, I spent the afternoon and early part of the evening determinedly focusing on doing actual work; color-coding, organizing, and reorganizing everything I could get my hands on, familiarizing myself with SOPs, and was now reading out of curiosity through a binder I’d found on the prison’s guidelines for dealing with various categories of injuries and infections. The phone had stopped ringing hours ago, most guards had gone home after the inmates’ final cell count, and even the Governor seemed to be settled in for the night, intently watching CCTV footage for the past hour. Despite not being accustomed to working such long hours (it was now 2200 and we were on hour sixteen of our shift), as long as I’d been moving around and actively engaged, I felt fine. The danger was in sitting quietly as I now was, exhaustion tiptoeing in, and my eyes began to close involuntarily.

The Governor was no longer at her desk. She was standing in the exact same spot where I’d first laid eyes on her, serenely gazing from the window into the courtyard below, but this time was different. Her reflection told me that she was in deep thought; eyes seemingly very far away, looking beyond the courtyard into the darkness, beyond her castle walls, and possibly even beyond time. Brilliant moonlight caught the silver in her hair and I was absolutely mesmerized. She looked so unbelievably beautiful, so haunted, so….magnetic, apparently…I was now standing just within the doorway, not knowing how long I’d been there. I could see my reflection in her window, too, and wondered if she registered my presence. If she did, she gave no indication. Thinking back to this morning in the parking lot, a cruel idea flashed through my brain. I banished it immediately. No, that would be foolish. And reckless. But there it was again. Something inside me whispered, “ _Do it.”_ Something else whispered back, _“Don’t, Bambi. She’s a wolf, and you know what you are.”_

Foolish.

Reckless.

Dangerous.

Exciting.

 

She still hadn’t moved. My fingers slowly, millimeters at a time, crept up the wall. Still no movement from the marble Goddess. I watched her body for any sign, forgetting to examine the Other Governor Ferguson, the one in the window. If I had, I would have seen glittering black diamonds watching my every move, silently urging me on. My fingertips had finally reached their target and brushed against the underside of the light switch. The last thing I saw before the darkness enveloped us both were the wolf’s grinning white fangs, reflected in the moonlit window.

_*Click*_

Too. Fucking. Late.

The room was completely black now. Genuine fear pulsed through me for an instant. Before my eyes had time to adjust, I heard a faint rustling to my left, the swish of uniform fabric, and then suddenly, there she was. I still couldn’t see, but I felt her standing directly in front of me, towering over me, heat radiating from her body. Her warmth was, just as it had been this afternoon, both a great comfort and a powerful intoxicant. God, it felt good! And she wasn’t even touching me! How was it possible for a person to calm you down and turn you on at the same time like this? Neither of us spoke. The only sound in the room, the only sound in the entire world, as far as I was concerned, was the sound of our breathing. Hers was steady and even. Mine was faster, slightly hitching, but not with fear.

Eyes adjusting to the darkness, I could see her now. Her mask was controlled, calm, but there was a raging storm in her eyes that no amount of practiced discipline could conceal. She was waiting for something, I realized.

_“Are you sure?_ “

I nodded fiercely. God, I was on fire!

_“No, Victoria. I need to hear you say it. Are. You. Sure?”_

_“YES!”_ I was breathing heavily now, soaked to the core, and absolutely desperate to touch her.

That one syllable was all she needed to hear. The carnivorous grin was back, accompanied by a slightly crazed look in her eyes. Roaring black flames scorched my face. She chewed her bottom lip. FUCK! I was about to be eaten alive, from the looks of it.

Whatever I’d been expecting, this was not it. She was not gentle in the slightest. An arm was nearly wrenched from its socket as I was dragged into the center of the room and flung forwards. Stumbling, my hips collided with her desk forcefully, hands skittering across its gleaming surface. I was deliriously turned on, but I’d hit the edge hard and it hurt. I had to admit this wasn’t quite what I had in mind when I’d pictured being bent over the Governor’s desk earlier, but in for a penny, in for a pound. Right?

A crushing weight slammed into my back, and the Governor mounted me from behind, both of us still fully clothed. One hand gripped me by the shoulders, the other tangled itself in my hair as she thrust and ground herself furiously against me; snorting, snarling, panting, growling. The noises she made were incredible, but every downward thrust drove my already injured hip into the desk, and this was a little more pain than pleasure. This would be so much easier if she let me turn over and wrap my legs around her! I wriggled and attempted to roll over, but she was having none of that and shoved me back into position. She was panting harder now, chewing (CHEWING!!!) on one of my earlobes, and pistoning her hips so hard that the desk began to slide, inch by inch, across the floor. She released my earlobe and latched on to the side of my throat, biting, licking, sucking…her thrusts reached a devastating tempo, as she came hard, teeth sinking into my throat and collapsing on top of me. After several moments, she sighed heavily, almost affectionately, and pushed herself up so that she was standing.

Still facedown on the desk, pain pulsed through me in waves, both from the aching of my bruised hip, and from the throbbing of unreleased tension in my clit. Strong arms lifted me and rolled me over onto my back. Elegant fingers tenderly brushed through sweaty curls plastered to my forehead, ghosted over my throat, and slowly began unbuttoning my blouse. Sliding lower, they unbuttoned my pants, slipped inside, and began teasing me through drenched underwear. Eyes closing tightly, frustrated by the deliberate teasing pace, I arched into her touch and rolled my hips upwards. The fingers stilled completely now, withdrew, and I watched in disbelief as she stepped away from me. Was she really going to leave me here like this?

Suddenly, the towering figure of Governor Ferguson grew to an even more impressive height, nearly doubling in size! The sound of bones snapping filled the room as her body contorted violently, elegant fingers turned to claws, and her beautiful, full lips split open as a long muzzle and snarling jaws replaced them. Eyes glowed red, fangs dripped hungrily, and glossy black fur covered her entire body. Between her legs, stood a proud, enormous clit, glistening red and swollen with lust.

Raising myself to my elbows, from where I still lay atop the desk, I parted my thighs in obvious invitation. Descending upon me with a piercing howl, the wolf shredded and tore my clothing, leaving me completely naked, and desperate to be fucked. Her searing hot, rippling body covered mine, and I furiously rolled my hips into her torso, nearly whimpering with need. Thick, silvery ropes of fragrant arousal coated the wolf’s dense black forest of fur, as I marked her over and over again with silken secretions from my own soft, sable pelt. Wrapping my legs around her waist, the wolf reared on to her hind legs, taking me with her. Lovingly nuzzling against my neck, she licked sweat from my throat, passionately caressed her tongue across my lips, then delved between them in a fierce, sloppy kiss. Glowing red embers burning into my eyes, she continued to trail her tongue across my skin, licking up one side of my face, across my forehead, and down the other, leaving me completely covered in devoted kisses. Strong, warm paws cradled the small of my back, as she drove her engorged clit deep inside me, and began pounding a brutal rhythm into my pulsing, stretched, quivering cunt. Panting, begging, sobbing, I writhed against her, then went rigid as my orgasm finally tore through me, cunt clamping tightly around her length and drawing her further in, feeling her heart beating wildly from within my convulsing walls.

 

*********

*SNAP SNAP*

_“Ms. Hartley!”_

Governor Ferguson stood in front of my desk, black mac belted over her uniform, purse at her shoulder, and terrifying, cold fury etched on to her face. Furious, yes, but she certainly didn’t look as though she had just been possessed by a savage beast and fucked me senseless.

Blinking rapidly, I looked around for the wall clock. It was Midnight! We had been at work for eighteen hours, although it appeared now that I’d been asleep for the last two, and dreaming…dreaming so vividly…God, I was still so turned on! My sticky underwear, soaked through with rapidly cooling arousal, chafed against my swollen slit uncomfortably. A fresh trickle of wetness began to pool as I remembered being held securely, protected, possessed…cruel punishment being hammered into my insides, while a loving tongue had whispered promises into my skin, forging an unbreakable bond, branding me as her mate for life…had I really dreamed ALL of that?

 

_“Having ourselves a little Coconut…Si-es-Ta, are we?”_

Despite the gravity of the situation, my sleepy, sex-addled brain couldn’t suppress a giggle at the Governor’s biting sarcasm, expertly delivered by a wicked, lashing tongue.

_“If you find it impossible to control yourself, I may have to reconsider our arrangement.”_ Icy, deadly serious eyes locked onto mine, warning me with dire intent that the consequences for any further outbursts would be severe. Wanting to defend my actions, but not sure what to say that wouldn’t risk making this any worse, I nodded obediently and met her eyes in mute apology.

The Governor shook her head in disgust before continuing, _“Sleeping while on duty is completely unaccepTable and not to be tolerated under any circumstances. Luckily for you, I am a generous person. Consider this your first and final warning. Further breaches of conduct could result in your immediate dismissal. Do you understand?”_

_“Yes, Governor.”_

Following her outside as we left for the night, hot, silent tears burned my eyes, but did not fall. Disappointing her felt absolutely awful and I didn’t even know why. One thing was crystal clear, however. I desperately needed to whip my shit into shape and fast. With her guidance, and following her example, I could probably be whipped into a lot of things, actually. A froth. A lather. A frenzy? No, no, no! Clenching my teeth painfully, I admonished myself to take this seriously.

 

_“Governor?”_

_“Yes, Victoria?”_

_“Thank you for this opportunity. I’m very sorry to have…to have been a disappointment to you. It won’t happen again.”_

_“Yes, well…”_ She cleared her throat, looked at my face, but couldn’t seem to hold eye contact, and ended up staring over my head at the moon instead. _“See that it doesn’t. Get some sleep. We’ll speak tomorrow.”_

**************


End file.
